


Meanie ~ Bond

by WhenLifeGetsYouDown



Series: Seventeen One Shots [8]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, a lot of sexual tension, but its meanie so its inevitable, mingyus alphaness influences won a little but its completely consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:54:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27783304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenLifeGetsYouDown/pseuds/WhenLifeGetsYouDown
Summary: Omegaverse! Wonwoo is an omega but no one knows. He meets Mingyu, a strong alpha, and suddenly being an omega doesn't seem so bad.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Series: Seventeen One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030605
Kudos: 181





	Meanie ~ Bond

Male omegas weren't as rare as most people tended to believe, although compared to the number of male alphas and betas, omega's could be considered as 'rare'. At Pledis High, it was a normal everyday sight to see male omegas and male alphas, female omegas and female alphas.

However, even though male omegas were fairly common, they were still ridiculed within school grounds and unless they had alphas to protect them. They were frequently taken advantage of. Which is why, in modern-day, most omegas hid their omega sides until finding a suitable mate.

Within their group of twelve, three of them had publicly announced that they were omegas. First was Minghao, it didn't take a genius to figure out the innocent boy was an omega the first day he started school. He'd immediately attracted the attention of horny, dangerous alphas and if it wasn't for Jun, then he'd most likely have been a victim to their horrible ways.

Jun was entranced by the beautiful omega within seconds of knowing him, it was easy to see the two were future mates, the gentle glances and soft smiles left little to the imagination. So, barely two weeks later, when the two announced their relationship, no one was surprised.

However, everyone was surprised when another couple announced themselves a few weeks later. Jihoon was an omega, although his personality said otherwise, he was hard-headed and rude so most people believed he couldn't possibly be an omega even with his short stature. All except Soonyoung, who knew about the youngers omega side.

Everyone was surprised to find out that the pair had become mates one night over the weekend when they turned up Monday morning, bond marks present on their necks as they joined their group of friends. Several bets were lost that day.

The third omega was another obvious one, and that was Jisoo. Jisoo was a very quiet omega, his kind and caring nature made him extremely vulnerable to un-mated alphas with nothing to lose. He'd announced he was an omega within the first week of school, stating that he'd prefer for people to know, which is why the alphas and betas within the group were very protective over the boy.

It had been a week after Soonhoon was announced that Seoksoo announced themselves, apparently, Jisoo had been attacked by a random alpha and was rescued by Seokmin. Jisoo was too shaken up to be left alone, so Seokmin spent the entire night with the older, wrapped up in blankets on his double bed. They already had some form of feelings for each other, so within the soft ambience of the bedroom, they confessed and started dating.

Within their group of friends, there were four omegas, three were announced and no one knew who the last one was. The smells within the group showed there were four omegas, however, due to suppressants and scent-covers, it was impossible to tell who. Some thought Jeonghan, some thought Seungkwan but no one suspected Wonwoo.

And that's how he liked it.

It was Monday morning, Wonwoo applied his pheromone cover and took his suppressants before sprinting in the direction of the school. Their group was split over a couple of years, most were in their last year of school. Seungkwan, Hansol and Chan were in the year below but had become friends with the olders as Chan was Seokmin's cousin.

"Morning Wonwoo!" The boy glanced up as he headed into the hellish place he called school, nodding in greeting to Jisoo who was stood by his locker besides Wonwoo's. The pair were quite close, they had bonded significantly over the last year due to their love of fine literature.

"Morning," Wonwoo replied half-heartedly, for some reason that morning he was feeling off, he'd awoken with a temperature and didn't know if he was starting to come down with something. It would explain the small cramps he'd been having in his stomach, maybe it was a sickness bug?

"You alright?" Jisoo noticed the unusual response, although it was hard for a stranger to see, their group of friends (especially Jihoon) had become used to how Wonwoo was when happy or when he was sad. And Jisoo knew it was the latter.

"I just feel a bit off this morning, I'll be fine." Jisoo watched him for a moment before nodding, offering a small hug to the boy before they headed towards their first class. Wonwoo listened silently as Jisoo began talking about a new boy joining their class.

Upon entering the classroom, Wonwoo felt something wash over him. He didn't know what it was, it made him tense yet relax, all the same, he felt sick yet content, he felt hot but yet he still shivered as he stood in the doorway.

His eyes snapped up, immediately connecting with a pair of dark eyes watching him from a desk at the back of the room, behind where he usually sat. Wonwoo swallowed to try and get rid of his suddenly dry throat, heading to his seat quietly as some of his friends watched with concerned eyes.

They'd all seen the reaction from Wonwoo, and it confused them, they knew what the reaction normally meant but it didn't make sense. Wonwoo wasn't an omega, was he? Their eyes slowly drifted to the new boy sat behind Wonwoo, the tall, handsome boy was staring at the back of Wonwoo's head with a raging fire within his eyes.

Whatever was going on, it couldn't be good.

Wonwoo was tense the entire lesson, he could feel the dark eyes piercing the back of his head the entire lesson. What scared him most, was when the boy had spoken. The teacher had done roll-call when she uttered the name Kim Mingyu, the obvious alpha spoke up.

"Present," the word was small but it still made Wonwoo quiver from how deep and arousing his voice was. The single word had made the omega tremble, pushing his legs together as he gripped the sides of his chair, this couldn't happen.

No way was his omega side leaking out after so many years of keeping it a secret.

When the bell finally sounded at the end of the exhaustingly long lesson, Wonwoo finally felt relieved, at least he did until he felt a rough hand touch the back of his neck before sliding around to the front as the alpha walked passed his chair.

Wonwoo snapped his eyes up as the alpha stopped beside his desk after removing his hand from the soft skin on Wonwoo's neck. His heart stopped, the alpha was even more handsome up close, his dark eyes pierced Wonwoo's with an intensity of lust and some other emotion Wonwoo wasn't quite sure of.

"See you around," he leaned down, his lips grazing Wonwoo's ear, "omega." Wonwoo tensed, staring in shock as the alpha pulled away and walked out of the room seconds later. Wonwoo was so stuck in shock that he didn't notice his friends had approached him with worried looks until Jeonghan placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Wonwoo? What's wrong?" Wonwoo looked up at them and stood from his chair quickly, gathering his books as he assured them that he was fine. They didn't believe him, they'd never seen him so riled up and tense before, he looked terrified.

"I'm fine," he repeated for the fifth time as he was asked the same question over and over again by his friends, heading to his next class. "I just don't feel that well today." He said honestly, it was true, he felt off and he didn't know why. He had a feeling it was due to the new alpha undressing him with his eyes.

"If you still feel bad tomorrow then stay off, I'm sure you can afford to miss a few classes," Jeonghan said softly as he walked beside him and into their next class. Wonwoo slowly nodded, agreeing that he'd stay off if he felt the same the next day.

Just as he was about to enter his next class, the same feeling from before washed over him as he put his foot inside the room. The alpha was in his next class, he could smell him and could almost feel the eyes piercing into his skin already. The intoxicating smell of Cinnamon and Ylang Ylang swarmed him as he finally stepped fully into the room, a strong sense of submission running over his body that he prayed would disappear.

Wonwoo looked up from his feet, his breath hitching as he immediately made eye contact with the sexy alpha from before. Mingyu stared him down, eyes almost pitch black as they watched Wonwoo's slim figure tremble under the intense gaze almost sensing the submission threatening to take over the omegas body.

"I-I'm going to the bathroom." Wonwoo stuttered out to his friends, shoving his bag into Jisoo's arms before turning on his heel and heading towards the bathroom down the hall. He rushed inside, moving to splash his face with cold water as his body overheated.

His skin was burning, not even the cold water now dripping down his face cooled down the red skin covering his cheeks as his legs trembled. He let out a shaky breath, trying to will away the tightness of his pants as he stared down at the sink below, no way did he get aroused just by the smell of that damn alpha.

Wonwoo snapped his eyes up when he heard the door push open, at first he didn't care for the door opening as he focused on calming himself down but as soon as the intoxicating scent hit him he knew exactly who had walked through that door.

"Why didn't you come to class?" The tone was stern, laced with a hint of disappointment that left Wonwoo squeezing his legs shut tight as a shiver ran down his spine. His body tensed up as the footsteps grew near, watching as the man reflected in the mirror slowly moved so close that his chest was almost touching Wonwoo's back.

Wonwoo felt his temperature rise even more, if it was even possible, as the alpha slowly placed his thick fingers on the omega's thin waist, squeezing hard enough for it to be felt but not hard enough to leave any bruises on the pale skin covered with a loose shirt.

"Answer me... Why did you leave, omega?" His voice was close to Wonwoo's ear and riddled with an almost teasing tone. If Wonwoo had a tail it would easily be tucked between his legs by now as fear and lust covered his entire body. He watched with wide eyes as the alpha moved one hand to grip the boy's chin, lifting his jaw up slightly so his head tipped back against the taller boy's shoulder.

The alpha was taller, but only just, the omega was reasonably tall which is why many were easily convinced he could be a beta or an alpha. Although if they saw the smooth skin hidden under thick layers or the stuffed animal collection he had at home they'd most likely think otherwise. Wonwoo felt his entire neck expose as his head tipped back almost fully until it hit Mingyu's shoulder.

"I-I needed the bathroom a-and I'm not an omega." He huffed out softly, he had to stick to what everyone else knew him as, even if it was extremely obvious within the moment what he was. He knew if anyone walked in, no matter how much he'd convinced them he wasn't, the shaking legs and teary eyes were enough to signal he was an omega. So, the alpha smirked, releasing a small chuckle that made Wonwoo bite back a whimper.

"You don't need to hide it from me, darling, I won't tell anyone if that's what you want," Wonwoo whined as the alpha moved to suck a small patch of skin on his neck, right where a bond spot would be placed upon mating.

"H-How did you know?" His breathing became laboured as Mingyu grazed his sharpened canines across the bonding spot, his body involuntarily twitching at the flood of pleasure that hit him with the grazing against his soft skin. His inner omega crying out to be marked and knotted by the obviously strong alpha.

"I could smell your scent as soon as you entered the room. The sweet smell of Vanilla and Jasmine mixed together was enticing, but I could smell the suppressants and the scent cover as well. Do you know how hard it was to not take you then and there in that damn classroom?" Mingyu growled lowly at the end, hands gripping Wonwoo's body tighter as the heat grew between them in the small bathroom.

Mingyu spun Wonwoo around without a second thought, pushing the older against the counter before leaning down to roughly connecting their lips. Wonwoo felt his body involuntarily shudder as their lips slotted together, rough hands gripping his waist leaving light bruises on his skin. Just as Wonwoo was about to pull away in case someone came in, Mingyu had started pushing him towards the stalls.

Within seconds he'd been pushed into one, Mingyu locked the door to the stall easily before pushing the older against the freezing tiled wall, their lips connected once more as Mingyu worked quickly to unbutton the boy's white shirt.

Wonwoo felt ashamed, the idea of doing this sort of stuff during class hours and in school, in general, made him feel dirty. He felt ashamed of being hard because of Mingyu. He barely knew the boy, it should be weird to be where they are yet all he could think of was how amazing the alpha smelled and the fact that the alpha wasn't inside him yet.

Seconds later Wonwoo felt a cold draft as Mingyu pushed his pants down until they eventually hit the smooth ground. A blush covered his cheeks as he tried to cover himself, he could feel the slick from his hole running down his thighs as his omega side kicked in more, it's own way of begging to be filled by the alpha.

Mingyu smirked at the reaction, easily turning the omega around to get a good view of the round backside. Wonwoo let out a soft whimper as thick fingers slowly circled his leaking hole, wishing for the alpha to give him something, anything. Some part of him kept yelling at him to push him away but he couldn't, he was weak, he wanted this.

"Tell me omega, what do you want?" Wonwoo felt a sense of need fill him, his omega sense heightening and filling his body with intense heat as it begged to be filled. He whimpered out, tilting his head back as Mingyu pushed his body against Wonwoo's back.

"Want you, please... Please just... Anything..." Mingyu was satisfied with the answer, easily pushing two fingers inside the boy as the slick acted as a lubricant. Wonwoo moaned as he finally got some form of pleasure, the fingers reaching parts of him that he'd never been able to reach himself.

Mingyu moved them seconds later, sitting on the toilet lid before pulling Wonwoo onto his lap, he spread his legs so that the omega was exposed more, easily pushing his fingers back inside. Wonwoo whimpered, his hands gripping onto Mingyu's now bare shoulders as he slowly rode the alphas thick fingers, the boy's shirt discarded on the back of the toilet as he now sat fully naked in the alphas lap.

He tensed as he heard the door opening, moving to bite Mingyu's shoulder as the alpha didn't stop moving his fingers at the fast pace he'd set. His eyes squeezed shut as chatter filled the room, hoping that they wouldn't hear him and Mingyu in the small bathroom.

"Did you guys see the new guy?" Mingyu smirked at the voices, keeping his attention on the omega in his lap, he connected their lips to keep the boy quiet as his fingers kept moving. He couldn't care less if the boys in the bathroom heard them, at least everyone would know that Wonwoo was his.

"Did you hear the news about him?"

"Yeah, according to Seungkwan, Mingyu is a royal alpha."

Wonwoo tensed at the words, he shouldn't be surprised given how dominant Mingyu was but he still was. Royal alphas were the strongest of all alphas and normally from extremely wealthy families, they were also rumoured to be very possessive of their omega and thick.

"Apparently he transferred here because his omega is here."

"Really? Who do you think it is?"

"Maybe Jennie? She doesn't have an alpha yet and she's one of the most sought after omegas."

Mingyu held back a laugh, sure, Jennie was very pretty but to Mingyu, the omega he was fingering was ten times prettier than that girl and a much better match for him. He was amazed Wonwoo hadn't been claimed yet with his slim figure and delicious scent, however, since no one seemed to know the older was an omega, it made sense.

Wonwoo felt his body suddenly stiffen. If Mingyu came to their school to find his omega then why did he have three fingers buried deep inside the dark-haired omega. There was no way that Wonwoo could possibly be Mingyu's omega, Jennie would be a better match for such a strong and handsome alpha.

"Eunwoo said that in his last class, Mingyu wouldn't stop staring at that Wonwoo guy."

"Wonwoo? I thought he was a beta."

The boys slowly left, carrying on their conversation even after the bathroom door shut behind them. As soon as the door shut, Wonwoo pushed at Mingyu's shoulders, trying to separate them as the increasing pleasure from the rough thrusts of Mingyu's fingers flooded his body.

"M-Mingyu!" Wonwoo gasped, pushing his hand against his mouth to cover his moans as the fingers hit his prostate easily. His head flung back as he released over Mingyu's stomach, he hadn't even touched himself, yet he'd just had one of the most intense orgasms of his life.

"Such a good omega," the praise almost had Wonwoo hard again, the poor omega slumped against Mingyu as he tried to catch his breath. He released a soft whine as the fingers were removed, missing the feeling of Mingyu's calloused fingers buried deep within him.

Mingyu was amazed, he'd never been one to be this forward with anyone, granted he was used to being quite blunt with most people especially with those slutty omegas that threw themselves at him but this was different. Within seconds of seeing Wonwoo's thin frame earlier, he'd struggled to keep his inner alpha at bay, the wolf inside wishing to breed the omega as soon as possible.

The entire first lesson he'd stared at the back of the omegas head, gripping his thighs tightly to hold himself back from fucking the omega against the desk or classroom wall. As soon as he'd seen him disappear to the bathroom at the start of their next class, he knew it was his chance, so he followed.

Something about the omega just drew him in, the intoxicating scent he could smell even with the suppressor masking the scent with that of a beta. It filled him with an overwhelming need to claim the boy as his, to mate him, bite him, make him his and his alone. So as he held the omega close to his chest, breathing in the delicious scent once more, words fell from his mouth before he could even attempt to stop them.

"Be my omega," Wonwoo snapped his eyes up at the words, his eyes wide as he searched the alphas face for anything that told him he was joking, but all he found was a completely serious expression with a hint of fondness directed at the pink-cheeked omega. As much as his inner omega screamed yes, Wonwoo was still resilient.

"I'll never be anyone's omega," Wonwoo said firmly, his old self finally snapping back into place as he pushed himself off Mingyu's lap. He tugged his pants back up and left the stall as he slid his shirt back on, buttoning it up as he stood beside the sinks to fix his hair.

The alpha quickly followed, easily pushing Wonwoo against the sinks just like before, connecting their lips in a rough kiss to assert dominance once more. Just like he thought, Wonwoo quickly melted as their lips connected, his omega side falling victim to the alphas sweet lips on his and thick fingers on his hips.

"Your body says differently," Mingyu smirked, trailing his lips down the olders jaw and neck, grazing over the bond spot with his sharp canines. "Let me make you mine omega and I'll protect you forever." Wonwoo almost gave in, the intense pull he had towards the alpha made his knees tremble, but he held strong. He had too.

Wonwoo shoved the alpha as hard as he could, rushing out of the bathroom moments later before heading towards the classroom. Just as he reached the door, the bell rang signalling the end of the lesson, he moved away as the door opened and instantly met the eyes of Jisoo who exited first. He went wide-eyed when he saw Wonwoo before pulling the boy down to the end of the hallway.

"What happened? You were gone the entire lesson, we almost sent a search party! You're red hot! Are you sick?" Wonwoo felt his eyes fill with tears as his omega senses grew overwhelmed, Jisoo frowned and quickly pulled the boy into a tight, comforting hug. "Let's go outside."

Twenty minutes later Wonwoo was sat on a bench outside, surrounded by his closest friends who stared at him with wide eyes as he finally revealed the secret he'd been holding onto for years. Their reactions were what he expected, shock mixed with slight understanding as the puzzle pieces fit together.

"Why did you never tell us?" Jihoon asked softly, they were surprised with how gentle he was suddenly speaking to the boy but it was understandable. The newly announced omega was already shaken up about something, anything harsh would probably push him over the edge.

"I was scared, I didn't want to be pushed around or taken advantage of." He admitted, eyes cast down as he explained his feelings. "I thought it was working until Mingyu suddenly turned up," the group watched him curiously as he brought up Mingyu.

"Wonwoo, what happened with Mingyu?" Jeonghan asked softly, worried for the boy who looked like he was going to burst into tears. "You can tell us, we won't judge you." He broke down, telling them everything that had occurred with Mingyu and how much it confused him.

He told them of how the alpha knew what he was even with the suppressors and scent-cover. He told them what they'd done in the bathroom, although he left out the details. Finally finishing with Mingyu's final words to him before he'd run from the bathroom.

"I don't know what to do." He finished softly, using the ends of his fingers to push away the few stray tears on his cheeks. Chan sat beside him, rubbing the boys back in a comforting way as the others watched with sad eyes and concerned expressions for the scared boy.

"Wonwoo..." Chan started slowly, "I know I don't have any experience with this sort of stuff but you guys have always told me to do what felt right. If you feel like Mingyu might be the alpha for you then there's no harm in giving him a chance."

Wonwoo lifted his head to look at the younger, contemplating over his words before leaning over to rest his head on the shorter boys shoulder. He felt exhausted. Not only had he binge-watched on Netflix all night (big mistake) but he'd also be through emotional city and had one of the most intense orgasms he'd ever experienced from an alphas fingers.

Part of him was curious to know how it would feel coming undone from the length of the alpha itself but that was a question for later.

"Uh... As much as I don't want to add fuel to the fire, I wouldn't look up." Wonwoo wanted to slap Junhui because no matter how you word it if you tell someone to not look up then they will, fact of nature. So his eyes flicked up as he lifted his head, instantly regretting not actually listening to Junhui's warning.

Mingyu was stood watching them, his back resting against the stone wall behind him as his rucksack hung off his right shoulder. He looked concerned, his eyes flickering between possessiveness and genuine worry for the teary-eyed omega surrounded by his friends.

Some of which were too close for Mingyu's liking.

The group noticed the way the alpha narrowed his eyes as Chan pulled Wonwoo further to his chest, the youngest trying his best to comfort his distraught hyung. They all noticed as Mingyu clenched his fists, eyes dark as he watched Wonwoo's frame tremble.

Wonwoo swallowed thickly, his heart rate increasing as Mingyu pushed off the wall, slowly approaching the group with a strong emotion held in his eyes. He stopped, however, as his view of Wonwoo was replaced by irritated alphas standing in front of the omega.

He glared harshly at the alphas, they were stopping him from getting to his omega and he didn't like it one bit. Wonwoo watched as his friends stood in front of him, he was surprised with the longing feeling in his chest when he could no longer see Mingyu.

Before Wonwoo could even speak up, he was pulled to his feet and led away from the group of furious alphas. He stumbled slightly as Jihoon and Jeonghan pulled him away from the alphas, relieved when they finally stopped dragging him once back inside the school.

"Don't worry about it right now Wonwoo, just focus on the class until we can get you home. Take some time to think things through and make your decision alone, otherwise, you might regret it." Jisoo explained softly as he followed the three inside with the other omegas and betas of the group.

Wonwoo understood, so he sucked in a deep breath and agreed, sitting beside the group in their next class. He saw Mingyu enter, surprised to find the alpha heading to the far side of the room away from where Wonwoo sat. He felt his chest ache slightly at the sight but pulled his attention away from the alpha to focus on the lesson.

By the time class had ended, Wonwoo felt like he was on fire. Mingyu had watched him nearly the entire lesson, his eyes piercing holes into the back of the omega and now he was trying to conceal the boner trying to break out of his damn trousers.

"Wonwoo, you okay?" Jisoo questioned softly, seeing his friends red at the cheeks and visibly shaking. Seokmin suddenly perked up from beside his mate, tense in nature as his eyes fell on Wonwoo who was squirming in his seat now.

"He's in heat." The group paused at Seokmin's words but once they caught the scent coming from Wonwoo they knew he was right. Jeonghan cursed, glad most people in the room at already left as he grabbed Wonwoo's things from the desk.

Jun apologized to Minghao before pulling his jumper over Wonwoo's thin frame, the group knew he was trying to mask the pheromones coming from Wonwoo and began doing the same. Wonwoo soon found himself wrapped in Jun's jumper, Seokmin's huge coat and Soonyoung's scarf. A growl sounded as they moved to carry Wonwoo out, eyes catching Mingyu's.

The alpha was watching with dark eyes since he was un-mated it was normal for the alpha to be attracted to the pheromones but even more so since he'd already claimed Wonwoo was his mate to be. The alphas in the group were quick to stand before Wonwoo, preventing Mingyu from getting too close.

Mingyu held back a snarl, eyes focused on where Wonwoo was before snapping up as one of the boys tried to lift Wonwoo. He walked over, a loud growl making the alphas flinch back from how dominant and possessive the alpha was.

"Mingyu look, we understand you like Wonwoo but right now we need to get him somewhere safe," Jisoo said softly, trying to get the growling alphas to calm down before they scared Wonwoo anymore than he already was.

"I'm not going to do anything, I promise. I just want him to be safe." Mingyu said firmly, using every ounce of control he had to stop himself from breeding Wonwoo right then and there. The group was surprised at how controlled Mingyu seemed, although rolled their eyes as the alpha removed the alpha scented clothes from the boy.

They watched as Mingyu threw the items to the floor, wrapping his own trench coat around the shaking omega before scooping him up easily into his arms. Possessiveness leaked out of the alpha as he held Wonwoo close, growling at Soonyoung as he stepped forward.

"Woah relax, I just wanted to help you out." Jihoon pulled his alpha back slightly as Mingyu narrowed his eyes, he looked up at the extremely tall alpha and grabbed the alphas collar before yanking him down slightly.

"If you hurt one single hair on his damn body I will personally rip you to shreds, understood?!" Although Mingyu could easily take the small omega, his body filled with fear at the strong words from the boy as well as the sharp glare sent his way. So he nodded.

The group formed a circle around the two as Mingyu carried Wonwoo out of the building as quickly as he could. They blocked any alphas from getting too close and managed to successfully get Wonwoo to Mingyu's car.

"I'll drive him to his house, where does he live?" Mingyu asked, turning to the omega's group of friends after placing the shaking boy gently in the passenger seat. The group shared worried glances before Jeonghan gave the boy Wonwoo's address.

"Mingyu, just a word of warning. If we find out you took advantage of Wonwoo when he's this delirious in heat. Well... You definitely won't be having kids when you're older." Seungkwan spoke up as Mingyu walked to get into his car.

"I'd never use Wonwoo like that," Mingyu assured them before getting into his car. He began the short drive towards Wonwoo's student dorm, trying to ignore the panting and whining omega beside him.

He quickly pushed the AC button, allowing the cool air to hit Wonwoo's sweaty skin. The omega was whimpering by now, the overwhelmed senses driving him insane as he focused on Mingyu driving. He wasn't sure why, but all he could suddenly think of was the alpha and wondering why he wasn't riding him in the backseat of the car.

"M-Mingyu... Hurts..." He whined out, gripping the leather seat below him as Mingyu drove quickly down the streets. Mingyu nodded, trying not to give in to his alpha senses, all parts of it screaming at him to fuck Wonwoo into oblivion.

"I know baby, I know." He murmured softly, the pet name falling from his lips with ease. He'd barely known the omega for a day yet his whole body was filled with the need to mate him, breed him and make him his forever.

Soulmates were rare but happened occasionally when two people were so perfect for each other that every being in the universe wanted them to be together. Mingyu was one hundred and ten percent sure Wonwoo was his soulmate, the one person in the entire world he wanted to love and be loved by.

Wonwoo watched Mingyu with hooded eyes, his temperature rising as many thoughts circled around his head. He felt safe with Mingyu which was surprising, normally he hated being around any alphas that weren't part of his friendship group. Now with him so vulnerable in heat, he was amazed he wasn't terrified of Mingyu.

"Shit," he snapped out of his heat daze as Mingyu cursed, eyes focusing on the perplexed look on the boy's face. "Wonwoo, there seems to be a bit of traffic due to some road works. Will you be okay for a little be longer?" He asked, turning his attention to Wonwoo.

"Y-Yeah..." He gasped out, panting heavily in the chair, he watched as Mingyu gripped tightly onto the steering wheel. He must be affected by the strong pheromones, Wonwoo thinks. He whimpered as another wave of arousal and heat filled his body, tears beginning to fall as his body ached.

"Please don't cry angel," Mingyu frowned, reaching over to gently wipe the tears away with the pad of his thumb. He could feel the heat radiating from the boy's skin as his thumb made contact, swallowing thickly at the blissful look on Wonwoo's face from the small contact.

"I'm scared... I've never had a full heat before," Wonwoo admitted, fear showing clear in his eyes as Mingyu watched him. The alpha focused back on the road as the traffic began moving and tried his best to keep his eyes on the road, but with Wonwoo starting to grind down on the seat below him, it was hard.

"Don't be scared, it'll be okay. I'll take you to your dorm where you can use whatever toys you have to get through the next few days." Mingyu reached over, moving to comfort the boy with a soft pat to the thigh but freezing as Wonwoo grabbed onto the hand tightly.

"Help me," he breathed out, body trembling with both fear and arousal. Mingyu turned his hand over, lacing their fingers together before shaking his head slowly much to Wonwoo's dismay. "P-Please Mingyu..."

"I can't Wonwoo, I don't want you to regret anything after. You're delirious and not in control of yourself, I'm not taking advantage of you like that." His voice was firm yet all Wonwoo could feel were the alphas fingers tightly wrapped around his own. Wonwoo whined, moving the hand of the alpha to his crotch.

He all but cried as Mingyu quickly yanked his hand away, both hands now gripping the steering wheel. It was taking every fibre of his being to not take Wonwoo right then and there when he was being so compliant and willing.

Mingyu was relieved as he finally pulled into the car park beside the student complex, getting out immediately before rushing around to lift Wonwoo out of the car. He held the omega close as he kicked the door shut, not caring to lock the car as he made his way into the building.

It took a while for Mingyu to find Wonwoo's room, the omega too out of it to say anything other than the room number. Not the floor. Just the number. So Mingyu carried Wonwoo around the building, growling at any alpha that came too close for his liking before finally finding the room on the fourth floor.

He found the keys in Wonwoo's coat pocket and managed to unlock the door with one hand. Wonwoo clung tightly to Mingyu's shirt, whining as the alpha tried to set him down on the small double bed within the room. 

"Wonwoo I can't stay, if I stay I won't be able to control myself," Mingyu murmured, gently setting the omega on the bed before cupping his cheeks with his hands. "Wonwoo, I know we haven't known each other long but you mean something to me. I care for you, more than I've ever cared about anyone, so I will not use you like this."

"Please don't go! I can't do this by myself, I don't have toys or anything." Wonwoo cried out, it wasn't hard to see the omegas was terrified of what his body was doing. The trembling features that Mingyu could so clearly see were driving him insane, he hated seeing the beautiful omega so scared.

There was a tense moment as Mingyu contemplated his options, knowing he shouldn't give in to the omega's wishes but having him so willing was killing him. So he sighed, rubbing a palm over his face before gently crouching in front of Wonwoo who was now perched on the end of the bed.

"Tell me that you want this," his voice was firm and seemed to pull Wonwoo slightly from his chance. The omega looked down at the alpha crouched in front of him, many thoughts circling his head but one stuck out the most and he knew during that moment that Mingyu was the only alpha he would ever want to be with.

"I want this."

Mingyu seemed to observe the omega for a moment, scanning his features and deep into his eyes. Assessing whether the omega meant what he said or not. Almost a minute passed before the alpha seemed confident in the omega's alpha and leaned up to gently connect their lips.

As soon as they connected Wonwoo felt the fire inside him grow more intense very quickly, the feeling spreading through his entire body as Mingyu shifted so that he was leaning over Wonwoo. He wanted this, he needed this.

It didn't take long for Mingyu to remove Wonwoo's clothes, pressing against him as he removed his own. Wonwoo felt overwhelmed but at the same time longed for more as he squirmed beneath Mingyu, his body aching for release. His whimpers didn't go unnoticed.

"Shush, calm down baby. We'll get there." Mingyu moved them so that Wonwoo was laid back on the bed, moving his hand lower until he could feel the trail of wet slick that had found it's way down Wonwoo's thighs. "Fuck, you're killing me."

Wonwoo felt a sense of pride shoot through his body at the sight of Mingyu's hard erection, the wave of arousal he could easily smell from the boy's pheromones. He didn't care that he'd only met the alpha that morning, the unmistakable bond the two shared was obvious and his body was fuelled with the desire to give everything he had to the alpha now pushing two fingers inside of him.

He choked on a moan as the fingers pressed as deep as they could, grinding down as his heat washed over him in strong waves. Mingyu leaned over as he pushed in a third, suckling small marks into the omega's neck before kissing him fiercely once more.

His first orgasm was achieved as Mingyu pushed his length in, the tip had barely breached him before he was gasping out a cry of the alpha's name, cum covering his stomach. Mingyu let out a breathy groan as the omega came, clenching so much around him that he couldn't push any further in until he relaxed.

"Good boy, doing so well for me hm?" Wonwoo should be embarrassed by the praise, but all he felt was a reel of happiness and adoration flooding him at the alpha's words. He purred in satisfaction once the alpha had pushed all the way in, taking a moment to appreciate how the alpha's muscles flexed and twitched as he tried to hold himself back.

"Alpha~" The soft purr almost made Mingyu cum on the spot, his eyes locking with Wonwoo's as the omega slid his arms around his neck to place a soft kiss on his lips. "Don't hold yourself back, I want it all."

That was all the younger needed before his alpha side snapped, feverishly bucking his hips into the tight slick heat wrapped around his cock. Mingyu growled lowly as his first knot built, glad to be on suppressants to stop his sperm from being fertile. As much as he'd love to see Wonwoo swollen and full of his pups, he doubted the omega would be happy with it.

But maybe one day he will.

Mingyu snapped his hips forward as hard as he could when he feels Wonwoo tremble beneath him, having his second orgasm, it didn't take long for Mingyu to achieve his first. The knot pumping shot after shot of cum into the panting omega below.

His head was cloudy, filled with the overwhelming need to breed Wonwoo and make him his for the rest of his life. It was when he grazed his canines on the omega's neck and the whines that left Wonwoo's lips did Mingyu finally regain some self-control.

"Mark me, mark me..." The mumbles escaping Wonwoo's lips caused an uproar of emotions within Mingyu, he was torn between wishing to mark the omega and not taking advantage of his delirious heat.

Sure, fucking the omega through his heat after he asked was fine. He wasn't hurting Wonwoo and he knew the omega wanted this even outside of his heat, his alpha pheromones easily detecting the obvious want in Wonwoo. If Mingyu had seen any sort of hesitation from Wonwoo he would never have gone this far.

However, biting the omega and marking him as his official mate was over the line. Sex was fine, but the marking was too far. Mingyu wished he could, god he did, but the idea of doing it and then having Wonwoo hate him for the rest of his life was something unbearable to go through.

"Not now baby, I promise I will one day. Just not now." The omega seemed displeased with the rejection but Mingyu could smell the slight relief the omega felt as well. For now, they were just happy where they were, wrapped up in Wonwoo's bed as they achieved one orgasm after the other.

*

Mingyu wasn't surprised when he answered the door to Wonwoo's studio room two days later, to find the omega's group of friends stood outside the door. They, however, were obviously surprised to find the alpha stood there in nothing but a towel.

He could barely get the words, "It's not what it looks like," out before he was tackled to the ground by two of the group's alphas. The group obviously angered that Mingyu had seemingly stayed with the omega and most likely mated him.

Just as he thought he'd die there on Wonwoo's studio floor, the omega came wandering out of the bathroom where they'd just shared a delightful, slightly sensual, shower together after two days of mind-blowing sex.

"Oh my god Wonwoo! Are you okay? We're so sorry we left you with that beast!"

"What did he do? If he did anything I'm going to kill him!"

"Woah! Guys calm down. I'm fine, Mingyu didn't do anything wrong." Wonwoo spoke quickly after sensing to obvious tension, walking over to help Mingyu up from the ground as Jun and Seokmin climbed off him. "He helped me out, I asked him too."

There was a small grumble from the group of friends, glares pointing sharply at Mingyu who shuffled slowly behind Wonwoo who couldn't help but smile at the puppy-like action. As his mind cleared from the heat in the last twenty-four hours, he'd seen new sides of Mingyu other than the raw, sexual, animalistic alpha side.

His favourite had to be the puppy side that would whine if Wonwoo strayed too far away, made Wonwoo waffles in bed and fed them to him with such strong adoration shining from his features. Wonwoo wasn't sure if it was directed towards him or the waffles but either way he bathed in it.

"So what is this? Was this a one-time thing or will this happen regularly?" Soonyoung asked, voicing the thoughts of almost everyone in the room. Minus Mingyu and Wonwoo who had already discussed the matter at length the night before when his heat finally ended.

"Uh... We've decided to try dating. If it goes well then we might bond in the future." Mingyu explained as Wonwoo started blushing furiously in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the omega from behind, smiling as the omega leaned into the warm touch.

"I'm sorry this is so sudden, but I do like him." The vulnerable tone in Wonwoo's voice left them all feeling unsettled and it wasn't long before the eleven boys had crowded around the new couple, hugging them both despite Mingyu's unfamiliarity with all of them.

"As long as you're happy," Jeonghan smiled, leaning into his own mate as the others did the same. Chan just pouted in the middle, complaining that he hadn't found anyone yet as the rest laughed and cooed over his baby face.

Wonwoo felt the soft rumbling from Mingyu's chest as the alpha laughed, leaning into the embrace once more as they hugged tightly almost afraid to let the other go in fear of never getting them back. Mingyu looked down and placed a gentle kiss on the omega's lips, pulling him impossibly close as it deepened slowly.

They both knew it wouldn't be long before they wanted to bond and become each others forever. Maybe being an omega wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
